


Blanket Invitation

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione host a party. When Harry gets too tipsy to head home, Ron goes to fetch him a blanket. After some time Harry goes to see why Ron hasn't come back yet. What he sees is far more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction. It is based on the characters from JKR and i take no credit for her amazingness. Im just a fan writing smut. Alas.. The story is set years after the war. Harry is not in a relationship. But Ron and Hermione are married. A party took place, and this is what follows. From Rons point of view. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I would love any criticism or advice!

Blanket Invitation  
"Everything alright between you and the misses?" I heard Harry ask, clearly trying to be subtle as he had heard the whole row just moments before.  
"Yeah, who knows what she's on about this time." I joked, opening some more muggle beers for the both of us.   
"Thanks man, and hey, at least you have someone to fight with" Harry cracked, as he took the beer from my hand and tried to sound chipper.   
I knew parties always got him down, all the couples around serving only as a reminder that he would be going home to an empty house. Trying to cheer him back up, I told him he was a great catch. Wanting to reassure him, I continued. "Some lucky lad or lady is going to be thrilled to have you one day."  
"Yeah, and if not, if I never find 'em.. Then what?"   
Seeing the sincerity in his face just killed me, the hurt and pain displayed clearly on his face. Was he really that drunk that he didn’t care to hide it anymore? Maybe I should have been counting the beers after all. Looking toward the bottle in Harrys hand brought be back to reality.   
"Then you can live with 'Mione and I." I blurted out, unable to think of a better reply and trying to lighten things up a bit. "I've heard garages make great bedrooms." I chuckled, making him laugh in return. "Besides, then Hermione could have someone else to holler at. 'Nother Beer?" I stood and turned as Harry began to stand as well.  
"Nah man, I've had too many already and really should get going. I'm already the last one to leave." Harry muttered out, as he stumbled a little toward the door.  
Trying not to laugh, and unsure of how many of my own words were slurring together, I insisted he was far too gone to leave. Not giving him much of a choice I gave him a friendly push back onto the couch then proceeded to tell him I was getting a blanket as I made my way out of the room.   
Getting to the bedroom I decided to fill Hermione in on the new plan, as she had turned in for the night after the other guests had left, and after a small argument with a cause I still was unsure of.  
"Harry is staying the night, drank a bit.. Where's extra blankets?"  
She smiled, her slightly crooked drunk smile, knowing Harry wasn’t the only one who had a bit much to drink. She took her time answering, letting me soak in her look, I swear she loved when I couldn’t find things, probably gave her some sort of power trip.   
"Here.." Pulling the blanket off and exposing her clearly naked body "..Just take this one."   
"Oh Fuck.."  
"Yeah, I was waiting for you" Biting her bottom lip and brushing her hair off her shoulder. The sight was getting to be too much and I knew how much she enjoyed makeup sex. Forgetting the reason I went back there in the first place, I planted a kiss on her now exposed neck. Pulling the balled up blanket off her lap as I stood, tossing it behind me onto the bed. Then picking Hermione up and tossing her atop it, taking little care for how gentle I was.   
"Ooh big man" She taunted with a grin "What you going to do to me?"  
"Whatever I fucking want" I hissed, taking her small hands in my fist and pinning them to the bed above her head, glad her hair was now more pulled up. Bending over I deliberately put a kiss to her lips, as I felt her tongue on my lips as if begging to let it in. I moaned slightly, giving her full access to my mouth before pulling back as quickly as I could in my drunken state, I knew I wanted to tease her a bit. I made my way back to her neck as I released her hands, kissing trails along her nearly flawless skin. She let out a soft moan as I kissed down her collar bone, I heard another as I made my way down her stomach, getting only close enough to her perking pink nipples to taunt. I licked and kissed my way to her thighs before taking her warm mound without warning. "You're so fucking wet" I said, my voice think.  
"Its all your fault" She teased, breathless and tilting her hips back toward my mouth. Tasting her I worked my tongue into her folds. Her hips bucked, pushing me in deeper. Slipping a finger into the begging warmth warranted another moan from her swollen lips. "You like that don’t you, you naughty girl" Sliding a second finger into her and commenting deeply "Let me show you just what I'm going to do to you filthy girl" Working a third finger and then a fourth into her before I pulled my thumb in pressed my full hand into her wanting hole.   
"Mmphfffeeeahh!" She moaned, pulling my hair as her fingers worked for something to grab in both pleasure and relief. "Fuck me Ron, Fuck me hard. I want to feel you so deep inside of me!" She pleaded as I wiggled my fingers inside of her, stretching her and making her body shake with pleasure as my fingers pushed further in.  
"Fucking Hell!"   
Shit! That voice was manly. And shocked? Harry! How could I forget! Shit!  
The last curse apparently left my mind and was out of my mouth as I gently pulled back from Hermione, failing at pulling the blanket from under her. My eyes traveled to Harry's face in shock, humiliated at the blush spreading in his cheeks. Looking down to avoid his eyes, my own eyes caught sight of an obvious bulge in Harry's pants. So maybe his blush was for a different reason. If the bulge was any indication, Harry had to be huge.. His attempt at words pulled me from my thoughts, giving me no time to realize I shouldn’t be thinking about the size of him.  
"can't believe..so sorry.. didn’t realize.. Blanket.."  
Blanket! My mind raced  
"Oh yeah, the blanket" said Hermione, unbelievably calm and with a weird look in her eyes. "I guess you will just have to come get it" she drawled, a mischievous grin playing at the corners of her mouth.  
Not sure what was actually happening, and feeling the relaxation only alcohol could provide, I looked first to Hermione then to Harry. Not moving as I watched his slender frame make its way toward me. His strong legs only silhouetting his bulge as he walked.   
Hermione's voice interrupted my gaze. "I know you both want this. You said I'm a naughty girl, it's time to get really naughty. Now get back to work and don’t stop!"   
Not sure how to respond, I did the only thing I could think of; what I was told. I kneeled back between her legs as I watched her instruct Harry to the bed and lead his hands to her breasts. Hearing an unidentified moan, I immediately felt harder then I could ever remember. As I slid two fingers back into Hermione I heard a muffled moan. Looking up to see Harry kiss her with an obvious need. Before I could analyze why I was feeling the opposite of what a man should be at the sight before me, and embracing the desire growing in me, I kneeled up and positioned myself to Hermione. Pushing my way in, I watched as Harry ran his hands over her breasts, stopping to pinch her nipples. Continuing to watch as his tongue licked where his hands had been just moments ago and then he quickly took her nipple into his mouth. His mouth! Feeling animalistic in passion I thrust into Hermione and had her hips bucking in moments. Knowing she was close to climax I slowed before grabbing her hips and pulled myself into her with a ferocity that was sure to leave bruises. Her body shuddered and hips bucked as she cried out utterly incoherent as she collapsed into the embrace of both Harry and I.   
The pleasure of her tightening muscles nearly bringing me to the edge, I released from her. She moaned again and I felt her relax, moving her hands from Harrys back and revealing the trails of fresh scratch marks. Wanting to relieve them I knelt up and moved my tongue over them. Tasting him only fueling my desire. I saw his hand travel downward, following it and smiling when his pants had only a small wet spot, nothing finishing would've provided. Shaking my head no, I pushed his hand out of the way, undoing his fly and relieving the bulge from his pants. Practically melting into the bed as the air provided relief, he let out a desperate growl.   
Driven by the knowledge his moans were because of me and the clear indications he wanted more , I found myself imagining what his lips would feel like. What they would taste like. The need to know sent chills through my body and I just had to know.   
Moving up, I took his head in my hand in pulled it toward me. Hearing an approving moan from the spent woman next to me, I moved my other hand over his bulge, stroking up and down. Moving in a way I usually did to myself, letting myself be guided my his grunts and bucking hips. Before long I knew he was close, the throbbing becoming stronger against my palm. I untwined my tongue from his and made my way quickly down, only getting the tip in before I felt hot juices pouring into my mouth. The sound of my best mate screaming my name was all it took before I was releasing myself all over the bed and it occupants.   
Looking over to assess the new mess, I realized Hermione was three fingers deep in her own self. Glad she had enjoyed the show, and feeling a twitch from below, I knew I wanted to have another go around. Using her juices, I slipped two fingers beside her own, receiving a small moan in response as I stretched her further. She always was a quiet fuck, that Hermione, and it seemed Harry was too.. but damn they were good. Aching with need I watched as her fingers slid out, replacing them with my own. I heard Harrys breath thicken. "You never did get to finish her off this way Ron" Sliding his hands over my body, "Look at her, cant even keep her eyes open. I bet she'd take us both right.." Cutting him off Hermione moaned loud, apparently incapable of words. She moved her hips closer to Harry as if to agree with him. Wasting no time I took my hand still wet from her and began to stroke Harry, positioning him in front of Hermione then guiding him into her. I heard a moan but was unsure whose lips it escaped before I too began to push into her. Wanting to go slower, but intoxicated from the feeling of Harry so close. Needing more I knew she was ready, after all she had been stretched twice with my fingers. Overwhelmed at the reminder of what Harry walked in on, I thrust in. Pulling Harry with me and filling Hermione. Unable to stop myself now, I continued fucking her, reveling in the feeling of Harry sliding next to me. Surprised at how close I was to finishing a second time so soon, I screamed the names of my lovers as I shot into Hermione. The rhythm and throbbing sending Harry over the edge, bringing Hermione with him.   
Feeling as if I had lost all muscle control from sheer bliss, I pulled my softening self from Hermione, watching as Harry fell out and situated himself next to her. Our mixed juices dripping from her. Mesmerized, I watched as Harry drug a finger over her tenderness and drew it up to his mouth. I watched as he licked over his finger. Needing to taste I went in for a kiss. Melting as I pulled at his bottom lip before turning and kissing Hermione who wordlessly cast a cleaning spell on us all.  
"Our garage is full, yes?" I asked Hermione with a wink, knowing her impending answer by the state of our garage.   
"Of course it is. Why do you ask?" She drawled, equal parts confused and tired.  
"I guess you'll just have to stay here with us then Harry." I blurted, unable to suppress my grin as I looked deep in his approving green eyes. Getting pulled into their glow as I went in for another quick kiss. Full of bliss I tried to pull the blankets over our bodies, almost giving in to the overwhelming desire for sleep. Pulling both Harry and Hermione close, I heard Harry muttering sleepily. "Who needs blankets anyway?" and felt him wiggle closer.  
I chuckled and realized the breathing next to me had slowed and was quickly lulled to sleep by their beautiful rhythm. Somewhere knowing that our relationship would have an equal rhythm in the coming weeks and hopefully years.


End file.
